


godspeed

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor said just a hug.





	godspeed

thor smiles and loki feels his nose push against his temple. “Jeg elsker deg.”   
for once loki doesn’t lean away as his lips rut over his forehead.  
thor’s love is well meaning but rough. he leaves a small mark on loki’s neck from his teeth. his tongue tries to lick and make it better but loki does push him away now.  
“you said just a hug.”  
hugging thor is like being enveloped in a storm cloud. the soft thunder of his breath, the lighting sparking in his eyes, the warmth of his arms around him, like being hidden somewhere dark and safe.   
loki breathes out loudly and tries to move his arms. “thor, you said just a-.”  
“Jeg elsker deg så mye.” thor singsongs into his neck, pressing a kiss onto his collarbone. his huge hands cup loki’s face and his hips roll against him.   
loki finds his back against the wall.   
he watches with amusement as thor steps back and struggles off his shirt. muscles in his shoulders and stomach flex. the v between his legs (peeking out just above his belt line) makes loki’s mouth wet.  
he stays where he is.  
thor strides the few steps it takes back to loki’s side. he stands there with his mouth hovering over his neck and loki raises a hand, fingers his shorn hair and then, with force, pushes down. thor’s knees hit the floor (bone creaking dully on soft carpet) and loki doesn’t think he’s ever looked as beautiful as he does now. he guides his mouth forward then puts a hand on the back of his head, holds it there. big mouth pressed against his groin.  
thor’s blue eyes look up, his thundering breath caged, heatsteaming.   
“you may find the tables turned now.” loki smiles.  
thor’s breath comes in hot puffs against cloth, “maybe that’s what i want.” his mouth moves and loki feels himself twitch. he runs a finger down his face, lightningcrackle eyes closing at his touch,   
“Ikke rart at hun elsket deg.”


End file.
